


he is my perfect, i am his amazing

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: "would you tell me how perfect i am if i said that i dont know?" juyeon whispered for hyunjae"would you tell me how wonderful and amazing i am if i said that i dont know?" hyunjae copied juyeon's previous question
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	he is my perfect, i am his amazing

strands of his coffee brown hair nudged shyly against the coal black strands to tangle themselves between the darker ones. his pale forehead rested against the tan forehead that was exposed right in front of him, skin against skin providing enough warmth to spread all over both of their faces.

hyunjae had his hands on each side of juyeon's neck while juyeon's hands covered the older's hips. their faces had mere distance between them, hyunjae's nose bumped against juyeon's left cheek while juyeon's nose bumped against hyunjae's right cheek as their bodies dragged some movement from side to side.

hyunjae's eyes were sealed shut in the softest way. his eyelashes delicately laying right above his cheeks as his eyelids were smoothly relaxed. however, juyeon's eyes remained open, fighting against every blink forcing itself on them. he didn't want to lose the angelic sight of his lover even for the rapid millisecond his eyes would blink in.

hyunjae let out a small breath, free from any sadness or worry he would normally hold in him. his hands moved down to juyeon's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze before going further down his sides, leaving a trail of comforting tingles behind them. finally however, his hands locked themselves behind juyeon's back, engulfing the younger's waist in his arms while his head moved away from juyeon's face to rest down on his shoulder.

juyeon's eyes closed for a minute when hyunjae was out of his sight to get the relaxation they have been begging for ever since the couple decided it is perfect to leave their opposite seats from the dinner table, meet beside its edge and have a small make out session as they held themselves up. juyeon tilted his head and pressed a kiss against hyunjae's forehead, leaving his lips there to warm up the skin they were touching for a short minute. his lips then made their way to hyunjae's temple, down his ear, jaw, cheek, chin. he made sure to leave a trace of his lips on every part of his boyfriend's exposed face.

as the trace was being left, a small hum planted inside hyunjae's chest and bloomed out of his lips as they chased juyeon's after the latter's lips' last stop on his chin. the chase demanded a kiss and it was gladly and precisely placed above the elder's pursed lips. they took two, three, four pecks from each other and still wanted more, hyunjae's hands spreading against juyeon's sweater before fisting it to pull the bulkier body against his skinnier one.

juyeon broke their stream of pecks after their fourth one, inhaling deeply and exhaling out with the exact same heaviness. hyunjae moved his face closer until his forehead and nose were nuzzled tightly and closely against the side of juyeon's neck, his hands relaxing against the younger's sweater before hyunjae's finger tips dragged up and down against his warm back.

"if i tell someone we had champagne and grilled chicken with firefly lights brightening the place and rose petals scattered around, they would think my boyfriend took me to some romantic venue for our date." hyunjae mumbled after a few minutes of them swaying in silence, appreciating each other's presence and existence together, in the same place, at the same time.

juyeon let out a small chuckle, his eyes darting from the mentioned petals on the ground around them that he already spread before picking hyunjae up from his work to the firefly lights spread out across the white wall right in front of him, reflecting stars into his eyes and shining enough for the whole room to be lit. his arms moved to hug hyunjae's waist, pulling said boy as close as possible into his chest. 

"what is that now? are you saying you're disappointed with the date i prepared?" juyeon faked his sadness and anger and hyunjae clicked his tongue as his fingers pinched juyeon's hips innocently. "that is not what i meant you fool." hyunjae replied back, his brain pointing out the fakeness of juyeon's emotions in his words because first of all, hyunjae knew juyeon too well and second of all, juyeon is bad at lying. 

the older pulled back the minute he finished his sentence, his elbows moving up to rest on juyeon's shoulders while his hands stroked his black hair in no specific rhythm or direction. hyunjae's eyes watched his own fingers messing around in the strands of hair until his pupils moved down to meet juyeon's. both of their lips mirrored a natural tug to form into smiles full of fondness and adoration each boy held for the other. 

"i know that as much as you like showing your very handsome boyfriend off, me, to everyone, you like to keep him all to yourself some times. kind of selfish of you if you ask me." hyunjae teasingly grinned at the roll of juyeon's eyes, scrunching his nose as he nodded to affirm his words. "and if i do not ask you?" hyunjae gasped at the younger's question, for the dramatic effect only, ceasing the movements of his fingers as his eyes stared at the other pair in front of them. 

"and if i like to be selfish?" juyeon continued, completely unfazed by the reaction he got after his first question, voicing out his other questions one after the other, leaving no time for hyunjae to think of a reply, "and if i want to keep you for myself? and if i dont want anyone else to see you? and if i want to be annoyingly possessive of you? hm? what will you do? what will-" 

hyunjae stopped juyeon from going on, one of his hands cupping his cheek as he leaned in to press their lips together and muffle his words if he were to continue asking questions that made hyunjae's stomach flip in satisfaction. "nothing. i wont do anything. i will stay here with you, for you. for your eyes only, your touch only, you only." hyunjae couldnt help his brief rambling, the pink coloring his cheeks determining how flustered he felt in that moment. 

juyeon smiled and leaned in to steal another quick peck from his boyfriend, muttering a small 'thought so' against his pink lips, smiling as his glance at them caught hyunjae pulling his own bottom lip between his teeth to leave a light bite on it. juyeon then moved back, standing straight again as hyunjae moved his hair away from his face, the elder's hands cradling his face once again. 

"i adore you. im so happy to be yours, juyeon." hyunjae whispered out for the boy in front of him, his eyes roaming freely across his sharp, handsome face as he confessed, searching for the smallest twitches and reactions from him. he caught a smile, a tongue darting out to wet the pair of lips prior to the smile turning into a grin. he himself smiled, satisfied that his words could make juyeon grin with happiness. 

juyeon nodded after his grin rested on his face for a second, pressing his lips together before freeing them with a quiet pop. "and i adore you so much, love, more than you know. im so glad you are mine. you're my most precious treasure, my reason for life, my everything." juyeon confessed in return, leaving his tongue cooperating with his heart to pour out his feelings with no restrictions. 

"perfect, juyeon. you're so perfect, baby, do you know that?" hyunjae moved his face close to juyeon's once again, his eyes closing once again too, blocking any of his senses from working except his hearing and touch. hyunjae only wanted to hear juyeon's heartbeat, voice, and laugh while feeling the younger's hands move from one place to another over his body. 

"would you tell me how perfect i am if i said that i dont know?" juyeon whispered for hyunjae, reserving the quiet atmosphere of the room they were in. hyunjae nodded, his nose brushing up and down against juyeon's cheek from his actions. "i will, baby." hyunjae confirmed once again, in case his nod wasnt enough. juyeon hummed and moved hyunjae to rest his hips against the table. juyeon placed each of his palms on the table, each on either side of hyunjae's hips as hyunjae rested back against the sharp edge. "go on, then." 

hyunjae smiled slightly, shaking his head at the innocent greed of his boyfriend. his thumb and pointer finger rubbed over juyeon's earing softly, careful not to hurt him when hyunjae started to speak, keeping his voice small and soft yet full of confidence and truth.

"for starters you are a piece of art. your eyes and nose, lips and face, all painted perfectly. you're mesmerising, the most gorgeous human in the whole universe to me." hyunjae trailed his fingers over juyeon's features as he praised them. juyeon's lips parting in a slight purr as hyunjae went on, obviously enjoying the compliments flooding into his system.

the older smiled, moving his hands to rest over juyeon's chest. his palms gripped his lover's sweater, pulling him further more into his space, spreading his legs just enough for one of juyeon's legs to fit in between them. "your heart is golden, you know? i have never met someone with a heart as loving as yours or a soul as pure as yours. that is so perfect of you, babe."

juyeon's hands moved off the table and rested against hyunjae's thighs, holding onto them as he hummed for hyunjae to continue once he stopped. hyunjae chuckled lowly and stroked juyeon's hair away from his forehead. his hands went down and dared to rest over juyeon's bare hips as they slipped under his sweater while his lips pressed to the younger's shoulder.

"you make me feel safe, loved, secure, comfortable, happy. you make me feel amazing in every way, with your words and your touch. you make me feel wonderful about myself and help me have confidence and appreciation for my work. you make me feel great even when i lack and have flaws. you... you make me feel satisfied with my life despite all the hardships. you make me feel like i have so much value and worth." hyunjae obliged to juyeon's request of going on, and he couldnt stop himself. juyeon made him feel so many emotions all at once, almost overwhelming whenever, like now, he took a minute to think about them.

"im forever grateful for that, you know?" hyunjae tilted his head to the side and looked at juyeon, catching him staring back at his face, locking their eyes together for as long as their patience allowed them to. juyeon leaned into him, sealing their lips together as he tugged hyunjae closer to him after placing his hands on the back of the elder's thighs. hyunjae pecked back his kisses, purring quietly as juyeon scattered the rest of his kisses around hyunjae's cheek and jaw.

"i know." juyeon finally replied, pressing one last kiss over his lover's cheek. "and i hope you know that you are amazing and wonderful and one of the best people. you deserve the whole world, baby. you are loved and appreciated. i appreciate you in my life so much. i love you so badly. i would do anything for you." juyeon was firmer in his hold, squeezing hyunjae against him.

"would you tell me how wonderful and amazing i am if i said that i dont know?" hyunjae copied juyeon's previous question, making the younger laugh against his skin, causing a shiver to run through his body from the vibration. "i would gladly tell you every day, little one. about how wonderful and amazing you are and about how much i am in love with you." juyeon replied back sincerely, a smile appearing on hyunjae's face.

"i would give up the world for you, and do anything for you too. i adore just as badly as you adore me, and i, lee jaehyun, am so deeply in love with you too, lee juyeon." hyunjae finished up his confession for the night, sealing their emotions with yet another kiss to his lover's lips.


End file.
